Anywhere You Go
by Vela Cruze
Summary: Malon reflects on the death of the only man she has ever loved.


Anywhere you go

I remember it was raining that day. The day he was put into the ground it was pouring. I would have given all the life I had in me to see him again…but that wasn't going to happen. He was gone forever. And you know what, forever is a very long time. Everyone else had long since gone. But there I was staring longingly at the tombstone that read: Here lies our Hero of Time. Link 1012-1033. I covered my mouth in disbelief. "It wasn't supposed to be this way." I jumped and gazed around the empty graveyard. It had been ages since I spoke and my voice was shrill. I felt a cold tear trail down my nose and splash on my trembling hands. I covered my eyes as my body began shaking all over with sobs, tears of anguish and regret. When my father first informed me that Link was dead nearly 3 days ago, I refused to cry. Being the prankster that he was, I assumed Link was merely playing another practical joke on me. That night, however, he didn't come. We had always met at Lake Hylia when the moon first rises into the sky. But he wasn't there. And now standing here I know what it means to be truly alone. I managed to stop shaking enough to grip the charm, half of a golden heart, which hung so proudly around my neck. "Remember the night you gave me this?" I said taking off the necklace and dangling it in front of the grave. "You and I were together and you gave me this. Then-then you said as long as I wear this necklace that anywhere I go you'll always be there too. Do you remember? Huh? Link? Do you!" I shouted that last part. I was sure the Sages themselves heard me, "Then Why? Why did you leave me here all alone? Why?" I fell to my knees and began beating my fist on the tombstone.

"Malon!"

I turned around to see my father standing there with an umbrella. "Come home, Malon it's been over an hour. You'll catch your death out here."

I smiled half-heartedly at him and echoed his statement, "Catch my death." He said it like death was some sort of disease you could catch. I wish it was that easy. "I'm all alone now daddy." I whispered turning back to Link's grave.

"Well honestly child, do you think he would want you moping around like this?" he asked helping me to feet.

"I though it was a joke or a really bad dream…" I said as he walked with me. "I didn't want it to be true so I thought if I stood there long enough then it wouldn't be. He would come back and everything would be normal again. He promised me that this would be the last one. That after he helped the people of Tetra, he would be back and we would…"

"I know Malon." We arrived at home just as the rain was letting up, "Get inside and get out of those wet clothes." He ordered shaking the umbrella free of the water.

I trudged slowly upstairs and began to change. I looked in the corner of my room to seem my mother's wedding dress hanging up. I decided to slip it on. Once it was on I looked into the mirror. My eyes were still red and swollen. My face flushed and my nose was red. Seeing that reminded of the night Link proposed.

Flashback- one year ago.

I was lying back in the grass and stared up at the beautiful white moon. The reflection on the water of Lake Hylia gave the orb a crystal like appearance "You're late." I whispered turning on my side facing Link.

"I know but I had to pick something up." He got on the blanket beside me and handed me a small box, "Open it."

"With pleasure." I peeled away the wrapped and opened the box. Inside was a diamond engagement ring. I looked from the ring to him. He smiled; "Marry me." was all he said.

"You don't mean it?"

"I do." He nodded and slid the ring on my finger.

"No." I said admiring the ring

"What?"

"You didn't do it right." I said standing and holding out my hand.

Catching the hint, he got on one knee and took my hand, "Will you marry me?"

I smiled, "That's better."

"Answer Malon."

"Of course."

He laughed triumphantly and scooped me into his arms. He set me on the ground and held me, "I love you so much. I just want to shout it out loud. I Love This Woman!" he shouted, holding me closer.

I smiled, "Shhhh you're gonna wake the Zoras."

"Good. They need to hear this. I want everyone in Hyrule to know that I love you."

I lowered my gaze to hide my flushed face. His finger lifted my chin, "I love you." he whispered before kissing me.

Flashback ends

I felt the tears again. Streaming down my cheeks like a river. We were going to get married in 2 weeks, after his return from Tetra. I begged him not to go, but being a hero was an integral of his personality. He promised he would only be gone for a few weeks. But he didn't come back. And I was alone. "Malon…" hearing my name jolted me from my morbid thoughts. "Yes daddy?"

"You hungry? Dinner's ready."

I was still feeling quite numb. And food was the last thing on my mind. But I didn't want him to worry.

"I coming." I said quickly changing into a fresh dress and apron. I walked downstairs and sat at my usual spot at the table. Beside me the chair was empty. It was usually filled by him. He always had such a beautiful aura about him. "When he smiled it seemed his entire face glowed." I whispered running my hand along the back of the chair. I could feel the tears gathering in my eyes.

"Malon sweetie, I know it hurts but you can't let your grief consume you. Remember how he lived not how he died."

"But daddy it hurts so badly. I miss him." I held my face in my hands. My wet crimson hair fell around my hands. I began sobbing again.

"Oh sweetheart come here." My father stood and gathered me in his arms. I gripped the fabric of his shirt and let out all the anguish that had been building in me all day long.

"It's all right…" he whispered still holding me tightly.

"I don't want to be without him." I cried, "It isn't fair. Why did they have to take him away from me?" I said.

"Calm down, baby. Now, if you wanna just go to bed then feel free to. I won't force you to eat if you don't want to."

"Thank you daddy." He helped me to my bedroom and flopped on my bed. I spent another hour or so when I finally began to calm down. I slipped out of bed and put on my cape and hood. I snuck out of my window and got Epona ready to ride. "Come on, Take me to Lake Hylia." I whispered patting her nose. I mounted her and began our trek to Lake Hylia. Once we arrived, I dismounted the horse and walked over to 'our spot". The grass was still flattened from where we had last lain. I sat in the grass and wrapped my fingers around the charm. I closed my eyes and began to imagine our last night here.

Flashback- A week ago

We were both lying on our backs, his arm wrapped around me. "Where are we going for the honeymoon?" I asked.

"Hmmm…maybe here."

"No. We come here every night."

"How about Zora's Domain? I know you haven't been there before."

"I heard it was beautiful." I sat up and propped my head in my hand, "I would love to see it."

"Then it's settled that's where we'll go. Now there is one more thing."

"What?"

"I have to go to Tetra tomorrow."

"What?" I sat up completely then.

"They need me there. I'm sorry Malon."

"Just go. Have a great time." I said getting up and walking away.

Flashback ends

I regretted that action. If I had known I would never see him again…I hugged my knees close to my chest and rested my head on them. Suddenly a bright shining object caught my attention. "Navi…" I said reaching out and touching the light.

Navi jumped at my touch, "Malon?"

"How did you get here?"

"I came here for help. They have Link."

"What?"

"I've heard the rumor that Link is dead. But contrary to what all of Hyrule believes Link is very much alive."

The end

Author's note: So what do you think? Love it? Hate it? Tell me. Review please. Epilogue coming soon. Promise


End file.
